


Totally Normal

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [12]
Category: Brave (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brave (2012) Fusion, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Time Travel, well it was february when I posted this four years ago on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Sure, going back in time to eleventh century Scotland was totally normal.





	Totally Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Natasha/Sif, Brave Universe."
> 
> I had specifically asked for femslash prompts because it was Femflash February.

Sure, going back in time to eleventh century Scotland was totally normal— well, not really, of course it wasn’t normal. But then again, Natasha had Sif with her, and considering Sif had actually spent time in eleventh century Scotland without the aid of time travel (as in, almost a thousand years ago), she was going to be fine. At least they could kick the ass of anyone who crossed them.


End file.
